


[盾冬]as long as you cherish me

by hojane3



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojane3/pseuds/hojane3
Summary: 副標"瓦干達農家樂"(?有黑豹雷注意慎入感謝 Eriya 太太的美圖配狗血文(頂鍋蓋逃)最後祝冬哥101生日快樂~~~~





	[盾冬]as long as you cherish me

[Eriya太太的湯不熱往這裡走](https://amanoeriya.tumblr.com/)

 

\--

　　巴奇猛地睜開雙眼從冷凍艙清醒過來時，只有帝查拉的妹妹──舒莉公主孤身站在不遠處的控制儀板前。昏黃光線下的女孩看起來和巴奇沉睡時相差不遠，既沒有從少女體態轉變為成熟嫵媚的女性、圓滾滾的臉頰仍舊維持女孩特有的嬌憨可人。

　　史蒂夫不在場這件事讓巴奇驚覺到這次清醒並不在任何人的意料之中。

　　顯然不是因為他腦中的炸彈找到解除方法，如果是，史蒂夫必定會前來確保巴奇一切安好。

　　舒莉見巴奇搖搖晃晃爬出冷凍艙，手臂捲著一個布團快步走到他身邊。

　　靠得近了巴奇才發現，女孩的大眼睛紅通通地，像是哭完不久。

　　「怎麼一回事？」巴奇下意識伸手接過舒莉遞過來的布團，「我睡了多久？」

　　「不到一年。」舒莉搖搖頭，再次從巴奇手中拿回布團用雙手抖開，巴奇才發現那是一件……呃，長披肩？

　　舒莉神色緊張地用披肩圍住巴奇，催促著：「我們走。」

　　巴奇既然選擇了在瓦干達沉睡，自然相信一手主導整個過程的舒莉，所以他一邊跟在已經開始小跑步的舒莉身後、一邊問道：「到底發生什麼事？」

　　舒莉咬了咬唇，似乎幾過一番考慮後才回答巴奇。

　　「瓦干達發生了一點事，不用擔心，你是帝查拉的客人，我一定會保護你的安全。」瓦干達公主說完這句就抿緊了唇、目光堅定直視前方。巴奇熟悉這種表情，知道無論他怎麼追問，這個看似年幼的女孩也不會再向他吐露一字半句。

　　跟著舒莉的腳步，兩人左彎右拐，明明一路往下，但是等他們走出放置冷凍艙的地下研究所時，爬滿藤蔓藉以掩飾的洞口居然是在與研究所完全相反方向的一處山腳下。

　　有一輛吉普車在不遠處發出輕微的聲響，駕駛座上是一位清秀且神色堅毅的女性。她看見舒莉帶著巴奇走出洞口，隨即開門下車跑向舒莉。

　　「帝查拉的客人就是他嗎？」女子穿著一襲巴奇不知道該怎麼形容的服裝，煙灰色的衣料上帶有交錯的暗金色紋飾，和一般非洲民族的傳統服飾截然不同。

　　「娜奇雅，拜託妳帶他到安全的地方，妳知道的，那個湖邊小屋──」舒莉握住娜奇雅的雙手，慎而重之地將巴奇託付給她。「我們得代替帝查拉保護他。」

　　「不是想打斷妳們──」在被舒莉喚作娜奇雅的女性開口前，巴奇忍不住加入話題，雖然他失去一條手臂，可是就算百般不願、他仍舊知道光用右手就能致人於死地的方法，粗略計算大概也有十二種。「不過我確信我可以保護自己，還能幫助妳們。但是妳們得告訴我陛下發生什麼事？」

　　娜奇雅狐疑地瞥了巴奇一眼，對著舒莉說起瓦干達語，她們似乎產生意見分歧，直到最後舒莉怒氣沖沖且堅定地說出一個單詞，娜奇雅只能選擇退讓。她向舒莉行了一個禮，不顧巴奇的疑問，拉著巴奇後頸的披風一角轉身走向吉普車，留下舒莉獨自站在原處，看著娜奇雅將巴奇塞進吉普車的副座。

　　直到吉普車駛離舒莉的視線，瓦干達公主才握緊拳頭，往叢林中的另一個方向飛奔而去。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　娜奇雅一路把油門踏到底，巴奇試過在咬到舌頭的危險中向她搭話，不過她一聲不吭，彷彿火燒屁股般盯著草原往前飛馳。巴奇總算是見識到瓦干達的女性有多麼堅定不移，只好專心觀察她行駛過的路徑上有什麼顯眼好記的石頭與樹木。

　　花了半天時間將巴奇送到一處環山的僻靜村莊，娜奇雅拍了巴奇一把就跳下車，確定巴奇跟著她，她連忙往村裡跑。他們一起見過村莊裡的長老，在得到長老的歡迎後，娜奇雅領著巴奇往村莊深處走。最後他們到了一處湖畔，娜奇雅指著其中一間小屋告訴巴奇：「你暫時先住在這裡，這段時間的村民會照顧你，我們……會盡快來接你。」說完她頭也不回走了。

　　娜奇雅一直很匆忙而且神色緊繃，根本沒讓巴奇有機會提出詢問，就算問了，也只得到她一個不太優雅的冷眼。

　　巴奇有心想幫忙，但是轉念一想，自己不要亂跑、乖乖待在這個地方就是幫忙所有人。沒有幾個人知道他就棲身在瓦干達，就算有人猜測到他還活著，想要在瓦干達這麼大片土地上找到他絕非易事。更不要說那些握有關鍵字的人，壓根不知道他藏匿在什麼地方。

　　如此看來，待在這一處世外桃源般的湖畔小屋倒也沒有什麼問題。

　　正準備進屋熟悉環境，巴奇眼角餘光掃視到有幾個孩子躲在不遠處窺看，那些孩子打從娜奇雅帶他進村就好奇地跟在他們屁股後頭，現在娜奇雅離開了，孩子們三三兩兩成行，越靠越近。

　　甚至在巴奇帶著微笑回頭朝他們點點頭時，孩子們先是嚇了一跳，隨即回以大大的笑容，一邊揮手道別、一邊跳著腳步推推搡搡地跑開。

　　無論什麼時代、什麼國家，孩子們總是充滿好奇心。

　　巴奇忍不住想起史蒂夫，以前那個又瘦又小、脾氣還倔得要命的臭小子也是一個好奇心與正義感並重的難纏傢伙。當然，無論那個傻瓜多難纏、脾氣多硬，巴奇依舊愛他如昔。

　　這不是在說巴奇對自己最好的朋友抱有什麼綺思遐想，那樣不對。他太愛史蒂夫了，以至於完全不能把自己的想法偏離到其它方向。他一直很尊重珍惜與史蒂夫的友誼；他可以對任何人承認，擁有史蒂夫的友誼是他這一生最美好的事。

　　尤其是經歷過這麼多事之後──除了帝查拉即時伸出援手收留他，很大一部份是史蒂夫對他毫不保留的信任與支援，才讓巴奇可以站在瓦干達的土地上自由呼吸。

　　所以巴奇哪怕一秒鐘都不敢去想，想像那個總是臥病在床的瘦小子吻起來是什麼味道……也不敢去想如果能將那個壞脾氣的豆芽菜擁入懷中是什麼感覺。

　　等到史蒂夫成為超級士兵後，巴奇看著他和卡特的互動，看著卡特望向史蒂夫的眼神──他更加確信自己連最微薄的暗示都不曾顯露是正確決定。

　　因為他是這麼深刻地愛著史蒂夫，只要史蒂夫幸福快樂，他就別無所求了。

　　巴奇將自己摔進草墊鋪成的臥床，比起冷凍艙，有著陽光暖呼呼味道的草墊簡直是天堂。

　　緩緩閉上眼睛，他腦海中浮現卡特穿著那條紅裙子走向史蒂夫的樣子──她看起來那麼美，悠揚歡快的音樂為她款款動人的微笑潤色，史蒂夫和她相視一笑的模樣，是巴奇這輩子見過最美的畫面。

　　但是，史蒂夫沒有和他的女孩相守一生。

　　這是巴奇清醒過來、找回記憶後，感到最遺憾的一件事。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　起初，那群孩子還會在門外嘻笑著窺看，等著巴奇自己醒來。

　　沒兩天，他們發現巴奇脾氣不壞，總是溫和地對所有人微笑，尤其對孩子特別有耐心。三五天過去，孩子們會在巴奇醒來前，圍繞在巴奇的床沿逗弄他。巴奇當然知道這群調皮搗蛋的小淘氣進了他的小屋，但是他不忍心讓孩子們失望，總是刻意裝出被他們打擾睡眠才不得不清醒過來的懶散模樣。

　　多虧這群孩子，巴奇在村莊內等待的日子不至於枯燥乏味。他和孩子們一起吃飯，向孩子們學習簡單的瓦干達語，在夜晚的星空下教導孩子們怎麼藉由星座來辨視方向。巴奇是娜奇雅帶來村莊的客人，他又擅長用微笑與話語討人喜歡，所以村民並不介意孩子們幫忙完家務後在他身邊待上一整天。

　　失去左手並未為巴奇的生活造成太多不便，畢竟他的身體不同一般，他強壯敏捷遠勝常人；他會主動幫忙村民放牧，幫忙行動不便的老人提滿一整缸的水。光是接收村民送來的食物卻不做事，不符合巴恩斯家的教育。雖然他能做的事不多，不過草原上的生活平靜單純，多一個人手永遠受歡迎。

　　就在巴奇感覺這種生活並不壞，甚至隱約想要一直持續下去時，消失兩星期的瓦干達公主出現了。

　　舒莉帶著微笑站在湖畔邊對巴奇微笑，語帶笑意驅趕圍繞在巴奇身邊用瓦干達語喊著『白狼』的孩子到旁邊玩。

　　「巴恩斯中士。」和上一次分別時截然不同，舒莉表情放鬆，光是站在那裡就有一種高貴優雅的氣勢。

　　「公主，請叫我巴奇就好。」巴奇習慣性朝舒莉笑了笑。

　　不知為何，舒莉垂下頭竊笑著。

　　「有什麼不對嗎？」巴奇眨眨眼，一臉迷惑地望著她。

　　卻讓舒莉笑的更厲害。

　　「抱歉。」舒莉抹著眼角淚痕，笑吟吟地道：「只不過，你和羅傑斯隊長描述過的形象一模一樣。他說你只要見到會走動的漂亮女孩，都有一種調情專用的微笑，如果對方不受用，你就會用濕漉漉的大眼睛惹得對方心軟。這裡說的漂亮女孩，當然是我。」年輕的公主幽默地拿巴奇當打趣對象，她知道巴奇為了什麼選擇沉睡，但是她並不真正認識冬日戰士或巴奇．巴恩斯。

　　她只能從報告和熟悉這個褐髮男人的人口中聽見關於巴奇．巴恩斯是怎麼樣的一個人，而身為巴恩斯中士摯友的美國隊長，顯而也是一個關不住嘴巴的傢伙。

　　巴奇失禮地翻了一個白眼，右手手掌磨擦著後頸，無可奈何地嘆一口氣，「妳別相信他說的話。以前在軍隊裡，其他部隊的人都說他脾氣好沒架子、計畫周詳又勇敢無畏；跟我們一個隊伍的杜根不知道被他的莽撞氣白了多少根頭髮，森田老是在幫他收拾 **勇敢無畏** 的殘局，我還得時時刻刻揣著槍桿跟在他屁股後頭、省得他後腦沒長眼睛被敵人一顆子彈崩掉腦袋瓜。」

　　上帝為證，巴奇真的沒有對舒莉調情。姑且不提舒莉是帝查拉的妹妹── _他堅守不對身邊人的親友下手原則_ ──她的年紀甚至比巴奇離開布魯克林去參軍時、哭著送他離開的妹妹都還小了好幾歲，對巴奇來說，舒莉還是一個小女孩，跟成天繞在他身旁打轉的那些頑皮鬼沒什麼分別。

　　「你和他的感情真的很好。」舒莉雙手負在身後的姿態和帝查拉異常神似，她露出一個甜美笑容，彷彿普照在瓦干達大地的陽光般溫柔，「他提起你時也不是通篇好話，就和你現在不停抱怨他、但是又忍不住微笑的表情一模一樣。」

　　「史蒂夫是我最好的朋友。」巴奇微微一怔，隨即回道；「我和他從小就認識，他還沒變成樣板人物前，我們就是好朋友。」

　　「是啊，我相信你們是好朋友。」舒莉不減笑意，「這真的很有趣，我也對他說過類似的話，」舒莉若有所指地朝巴奇挑一下眉，「他也說了和你相同的話──如果不把他紅透的臉考慮進去的話，我都要相信你們真的只是很好很好的朋友了。」

　　「我們真的只是好朋友。」不知道為什麼，巴奇有一種垂死掙扎的感覺。明明是事實，但是他的解釋聽起來空洞無力。

　　「隨你怎麼說，」舒莉聳聳肩，「我來是要告訴你，城裡還有一些瑣事要處理，不過一個月內會有人來接你，你不會在這裡待太久。」

　　巴奇怔了怔，回去意味著……他又要再度陷入沉睡。或多或少，巴奇知道待在這個邊陲村莊不是長久之計，他睡著總比清醒時安全，當然是指對其他人來說。但是他在這個村莊得到的平靜與安寧，令他有一瞬間的遲疑。

　　可是那一閃而逝的自私，隨即被他排除。

　　他不想再傷害任何無辜之人，關鍵字解除前回到冷凍艙是唯一選擇。

　　「好的，那就麻煩公主。」巴奇舔了舔突然變得乾澀的唇，「在找出解除關鍵字方法前，請讓我回到冷凍艙。」

　　「冷凍艙？」舒莉茫然地望著他，好一會兒她才想起什麼似地隨口道：「哦，那個啊。我不是這個意思……算了，反正到時再說吧。」

　　她邊說邊走，巴奇知道她要離開了，快步走到她身旁輕聲問道：「陛下還好嗎？」

　　「他很好，謝謝你的關心。」舒莉瞥了他一眼，語氣輕快報以一笑，這才讓巴奇放下懸掛已久的擔憂。「你真的是一個很好的人。希望你的願望能在豹神的庇祐下得以如願。」

　　巴奇希望如此，但他只是微微一笑，並未回答。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　除了舒莉遞給他的長披肩，巴奇幾乎是孑然一身來到湖畔小屋。

　　床鋪與小屋內的日常用品是本來就有的，換洗衣物是村民提供，食物則是孩子們輪流帶來給他，偶爾他會去村中的幾戶互動良好的人家作客，吃一頓中飯或晚餐再回來小屋待著。巴奇沒有什麼要收拾的行李，也有心理準備隨時會離開。

　　巴奇沒有和村裡的人說自己很快就走，他也明白自己有可能在那群親近他的孩子們長大成人後都不會醒來。

　　既然如此，巴奇不想讓孩子們為他的離開而傷感好幾天。

　　巴奇還該幹什麼就做什麼，依舊常常去草原上放牧看夕陽、在湖邊簡單梳洗打理自己，在孩子們纏上來時講述瓦干達以外的世界。

　　彷彿他生來就該待在這裡，永遠都不離開。

　　夕陽下的牛群懶散地往村莊方向踱步，巴奇習以為常地在牠們身後彈舌催促，餘暉像一大片金光撒滿草原。

　　孩子們通常都不會參與放牧，他們早已看膩草原，乖乖在村裡等著巴奇回去後再和他們講故事或趣聞；就算看了好幾個星期，巴奇仍舊會為這份美景讚嘆不已；他是在城巿中長大的孩子，一望無際的草原不在他童年回憶中，而後他不知何時能再見到這片景色，所以他移不開視線。

　　突然，遠遠地，一道拉長的人影逆光而來，像是一副畫像中的點綴，既不破壞美景又能讓草原上的寂寥減去幾分。

　　巴奇看不清對方的面貌，但是依身形與服飾輪廓打量，來者絕對不是身著披肩長袍的瓦干達人。

　　心中一凜，該來的總是會來，巴奇知道，他只能平靜接受。

　　對方走的很快，似乎在看見巴奇混在牛群中的身影後，從快步行走轉變成大步奔跑。

　　巴奇的心臟突突地跳，隨著越來越熟悉的身影邊揮手邊跑向他，巴奇也開始奔走。

　　「巴奇！」史蒂夫一如以往的笑容令巴奇心頭發顫，雖然史蒂夫稍做變化依舊十分傻氣的深藍色緊身衣看起來灰撲撲髒兮兮，而且留了一嘴引人發噱的大鬍子，他還是該死的好看，絲毫不妨礙巴奇想要緊緊抱住他的念頭。

　　畢竟他自己嫌麻煩，鬍子也沒刮乾淨。

　　幾個眨眼間，史蒂夫就來到巴奇面前張開雙手抱住他。

　　巴奇僅存的右手用同等力道緊緊扣住這個久別的朋友。

　　他實在太想念史蒂夫了。

　　他想念史蒂夫淨幹蠢事的傻樣，想念史蒂夫身上來自故鄉的氣息，想念史蒂夫在身邊時的安心，上帝啊，他永遠不會掛在嘴邊，但是他真的真的很想念他。

　　「我以為我說過讓你別幹蠢事，等我回來？」巴奇忍不住笑道。

　　「我等不了。」史蒂夫將臉埋在巴奇頸項間，悶悶地說。

　　這不是巴奇預想中的回答。

　　至少，他們在一九四三年的布魯克林分開那一夜，那個頑固好強的小個子可不是這麼說。

　　「半個月前我和山姆正在進行一項任務，公主說你醒來了，我就一直想見你。」史蒂夫語氣凝重地說，巴奇扭頭想看史蒂夫的表情，史蒂夫難得孩子氣地箍住巴奇將臉藏起。「我需要你聽我說完，這對我很重要。」

　　「好吧好吧，小史蒂薇。我就在這裡，哪裡也不會去。」 _暫時哪裡也不會去_ 。巴奇拍了拍史蒂夫寬大的背，默默在心底補上一句。

　　「在你選擇沉睡時我就告訴自己，只要你醒來我一定得把這件事告訴你。」史蒂夫深吸一口氣，氣流滑過頸部皮膚帶來一絲涼意，巴奇不安地動了動，「我知道你一直以為我和佩姬有點什麼，事實上，她一開始就知道我有喜歡的人。」

　　沒等巴奇反應過來，史蒂夫接著說：「她知道我為了那個人隻身前往奧地利的敵方陣地，她知道我在那輛火車上失去了那個人之後有多麼沉痛，她是我的好友，是我的戰友，但是她從來不是我心裡住著的那個人。」

　　巴奇突然意識到史蒂夫想說什麼，在他最美最好的夢裡，他也不敢奢望會聽到史蒂夫即將說出口的話──他沒有辦法陪在史蒂夫身邊，無論他多麼想要，他也不能伸手抓住這個美夢。

　　可是他阻止不了史蒂夫，因為他都想不起來自己有哪一秒停止愛著史蒂夫。

　　「十六歲那年開始，我就愛上那個人。那個人的名字叫做巴奇．巴恩斯，他的出現照亮了我的生命，帶給我希望，他是我殘破不堪的生命中最美好的一件事──我愛你，巴克，我從來沒有想要和你以外的人共渡餘生。」

　　史蒂夫呼出一口氣，拉開一點距離，比天空還要清澈的藍眼睛溫柔地凝望巴奇。

　　「……我不能。」巴奇紅著眼眶瞪著史蒂夫好一會兒，咬緊牙硬生生擠出這句話。

　　就算有那麼一瞬間的失望，史蒂夫也很小心地藏匿起來，他聳了聳肩膀，歪著腦袋傻呼呼地笑道：「我知道，我可以說一次、兩次，無數次，直到你覺得我們能夠在一起之前，我不會停止繼續告訴你，我愛你。」

　　「你就沒想過，我可能不愛你？不是像你愛我那樣愛你。」巴奇簡直被他氣笑了，史蒂夫向來頑固，但也不是不聽勸告的人，只要巴奇能夠拒絕他。

　　「你得告訴我，」史蒂夫擰著眉，一字一句堅定地說：「你得說你根本不像我愛上你那樣愛上我，才能讓我停止。」

　　「我才不愛你，」巴奇衝口而出，他不是那麼用力地握拳在史蒂夫厚實的胸口輕捶一下，「你是我最好的朋友，我從來沒有──」

　　他得說出來。

　　巴奇知道，他得讓史蒂夫停下來。

　　可是──該死的，他就是沒有辦法看著史蒂夫的眼睛把這個謊言劃下句點。

　　史蒂夫不曾動搖的神色，讓巴奇感覺自己的堅持都是白費力氣。

　　巴奇抿緊嘴唇不作聲，轉身開始驅趕被他遺忘多時、停下腳步散開來繼續吃草的牛群。他裝作沒聽見史蒂夫在另外一邊幫忙趕牛，等到牛群集合起來，他仍舊假裝身邊沒有另一個人陪著他，也裝作自己沒有看見史蒂夫一直掛著嘴角那抹溫柔的微笑。

　　「我愛你，巴奇。」史蒂夫試探性地用手指勾住巴奇的小指。

　　巴奇想要甩開他，但是他只是惡狠狠地警告史蒂夫：「閉嘴啦。」就讓史蒂夫溫暖的手掌包覆住他的手指。

　　「你知道我可以一直這麼說下去。」史蒂夫得意的笑容十分可恨。

　　巴奇恨不得揍爛他的笑容，他願意付出現有的一切把那個笑容從史蒂夫臉上抹去。所以他抽出被史蒂夫輕輕握住的手，在史蒂夫反應過來前，一把揪住史蒂夫領口，鬼使神差地，用嘴唇狠狠輾壓史蒂夫藏在鬍鬚中間那對薄薄的唇。

　　感謝上帝，他總算不必再看見史蒂夫那張惹人生氣的漂亮臉蛋。雖然他被吻得有點喘不上氣，而且史蒂夫緊緊攬住他的力道實在有點難受。不過，時至今日，巴奇總算知道那個本來可以被他一把攬入懷中的瘦小子吻起來是什麼味道了──

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　因為是他起頭在先，所以當史蒂夫來到湖畔小屋，滿臉通紅將他推倒在草墊鋪成的臥床上時，巴奇沒有迴避，只是撐起身體用牙齒輕輕啃咬史蒂夫微腫的嘴唇。

　　考慮到他回到城裡就得陷入沉睡，巴奇並不想阻止史蒂夫。

　　無論是史蒂夫落在他鎖骨與胸膛的吻，還是滑進長袍底下的手指，巴奇算得上是熱情地回應史蒂夫對他做任何事。

　　就連史蒂夫略顯羞怯── _那真的很可愛_ ──喙吻他耳緣時輕聲詢問：「可以嗎？」

　　巴奇想都沒想就答應了。

　　一開始的異物感最強烈，巴奇忍耐著不要發出聲音，任由史蒂夫的指節緩緩進入；史蒂夫體貼地在伸進第二根手指時輕吻巴奇泌出一層薄汗的鼻尖；等到三根手指在他體內輾壓轉動時，巴奇已經控制不了嗚噎聲，大腿因為史蒂夫同時吸吮他高高聳起的老二而不停打顫。

　　「史蒂夫，停、停下來──」他甚至控制不了自己語氣中的哭腔，但是他如果不想射在史蒂夫嘴裡，再怎麼羞恥，他也得馬上喊停。

　　「還是很難受嗎？」史蒂夫舔了舔唇，抬起頭望向他。

　　巴奇費了好大力氣才讓自己的眼睛從那對一直很漂亮、現在卻濕得一塌糊塗的嘴唇移開。

　　「我覺得應該可以了，」巴奇用力嚥了一口唾沫，加強語氣輕道：「你可以……進來了。」

　　「哦，」史蒂夫愣了愣，隨即漲紅臉又說了一次，「哦。」

　　要不是巴奇為了維持自己不要尖叫的體面、沒有多餘的心力打趣史蒂夫，他真的很想嘲笑史蒂夫剛才低頭吸他時，怎麼不見史蒂夫臉紅。

　　這些自我調侃的念頭很快就被滿滿撐開的感覺打散。

　　那真的很痛，而且不舒服。

　　但是巴奇看著史蒂夫怕弄傷弄痛他，大顆大顆汗水沿著臉頰滴下時，他突然覺得好像也不是那麼難以忍受的疼痛。

　　巴奇伸手搭住史蒂夫的手臂輕輕拉扯，史蒂夫先是一愣，不過他馬上意會巴奇的意思，向前傾身去吻巴奇索求的嘴唇。這種親暱又柔和的接觸很大程度安撫了巴奇緊繃的神經，他們又花了一點時間才找到適合彼此的節奏，等到史蒂夫完全進入巴奇，兩個人已經喘得快說不上話。

　　不知怎地，巴奇突然覺得很想笑，不是不好那種。就只是──巴奇說不上來，但是他望著史蒂夫傻呼呼的臉，再結合他們兩個在一起卻手忙腳亂的情況，一股溫暖又充實的感覺漲滿他的胸口，他忍不住想要親吻史蒂夫，而史蒂夫從來不會拒絕他每一個吻。

　　史蒂夫追逐著巴奇的舌尖，在巴奇用腳跟輕輕催促他時開始抽動。

　　他們並不著急，比起肉體上的愉悅，他們更享受身上的溫度與氣息交融合一。

　　巴奇知道明天一早，他絕對絕對不會承認自己現在叫得像快溺水的幼貓一樣丟臉。

　　不過他現在只想和史蒂夫交換一個又一個、彷彿永無止盡的吻。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　不同以往，巴奇不是被孩子們的嘻笑聲喚醒，雖然他隱約聽見孩子們在屋外打鬧的吵雜聲。

　　不過比起這些聲音，巴奇更在意眼皮、臉頰還有側頸一下又一下的搔癢感。而且他的身體好沉重，還有一個熱騰騰的物體像巨大的無尾熊一樣從背後包覆住他。雖然他確實被拘束感包圍，但是巴奇莫名地感到安心。

　　巴奇懶洋洋地撐開眼皮，一張洋溢著幸福的笑臉出現在他上方，棕金色的鬍子隨著落在臉頰上的輕吻擦過，弄得巴奇的皮膚一陣發癢。

　　「生日快樂。」史蒂夫又吻了巴奇一口，「還有，我愛你。」

 

 

　　巴奇驚訝地扭頭去看那個幾乎把他鎖在懷裡的金髮男人，「今天是三月十號嗎？哇，我變成一百零一歲的老爺爺了！」巴奇被自己這番話逗樂了，靠在史蒂夫胸前咧嘴大笑。

　　「我也是一百歲的老爺爺。」史蒂夫的手掌穿過薄被，安安穩穩地停佇在巴奇肚子那一塊肌膚。

　　「你才九十九歲，跟我差得遠了。」巴奇哼一聲，享受著史蒂夫的手掌在肚子上揉動的感覺。

　　兩人在小屋裡溫存了一會兒，他們實在沒辦法待在床上太久。因為孩子們時不時從門帘間隙偷看一兩眼，想看看巴奇什麼時候起床。

　　史蒂夫很難對孩子們好奇的眼神視若無睹，在其中一個孩子第三次偷看，然後撒開腳丫子跑向夥伴用瓦干達語大聲說著：「不行，他們還是沒穿衣服。」時，他已經羞得不敢在床上多待一秒了。

　　「瓦干達語學的不錯。」巴奇邊穿衣服邊嘲笑史蒂夫轉過身不敢看他的窘迫。

　　「帝查拉偶爾會增派瓦干達人幫忙進行任務，而且我們暫居瓦干達，學會瓦干達語比較方便。」

　　史蒂夫跟在巴奇身後走出小屋，孩子們樂呵呵地圍在巴奇身邊，不時偷偷打量已經穿戴整齊，臉頰微微泛紅的金髮男人。

　　送完早餐，孩子們一哄而散。

　　村莊雖小，但是孩子們仍舊得在早上去上課；等到中午過後返家，幫忙家務結束，這群小猴子才會重新聚集在巴奇的小屋前。

　　趁著兩人獨處的時間，巴奇在湖邊握住史蒂夫的手，靠向史蒂夫輕輕吻了一下那對柔軟的嘴唇。史蒂夫樂不可支的蠢樣，巴奇願意看一輩子，如果他可以，他真的願意。

　　「好了，我們走吧。」巴奇面帶微笑，輕輕掐了史蒂夫的手指又放開。

　　「要去哪裡？」史蒂夫望著巴奇，好奇地眨眨眼。

　　「公主不是派你來接我回城嗎？」巴奇怔了怔，提示般續道：「關於冷凍艙？」

　　史蒂夫沉了沉臉色，「公主提過……要你回冷凍艙？」

　　「呃──」巴奇被史蒂夫突如其來的凝重語氣弄迷糊，他仔細回想舒莉來訪那一天說過的內容，似乎，好像，沒有提過半句關於冷凍艙。「公主沒有說過，而且聽公主的語氣，她完全沒考慮過這件事。」

　　「巴奇，你真的還打算把自己冷凍起來嗎？」史蒂夫哀傷地望著巴奇，「我知道這是你的選擇……但是你真的有必要這麼做？公主說過你在這裡過的很好，這裡也不可能出現知道關鍵字的人；我很感激帝查拉和公主為你做的一切，但是冷凍艙不能讓你避開所有紛爭，在情況不允許的時候，公主也不得不讓你清醒過來避開瓦干達國內發生的動亂。」

　　史蒂夫用雙手握住巴奇垂放身側的右手，傾身向前將巴奇的手貼在額前。

　　「求你了，留下來吧。我無法再承受一次看著你將自己與世界──與我隔絕，我也是人、我也會軟弱，你睡著的這一年，我只能讓自己不斷執行任務，在整個世界發了瘋似地尋找解除關鍵字的方法。公主告訴我你清醒時，我簡直坐立難安，只想加快任務進行速度，才能早一日回來見你。史蒂夫．羅傑斯因為有巴奇．巴恩斯才算一個完整的存在。不是因為我是美國隊長，而是因為我就是我。」

　　有那麼一時半會兒，巴奇不知該如何是好。

　　巴奇一直以為，史蒂夫在新世紀醒來，找到了新的歸屬。他從報章雜誌、新聞報導得到的資訊都能看出史蒂夫過的很好。他有可以依賴的朋友、忠誠可靠的戰友，還有一份為了維持世界和平而努力去做的工作。巴奇甚至想過總有一天，他會在新聞頭條看見史蒂夫結婚的消息。

　　可是他從來不知道史蒂夫在軟弱的時候無處可躲，也不知道史蒂夫愛著他──

　　就像巴奇愛著史蒂夫那樣，史蒂夫愛巴奇。

　　他終於意識到自己在決定進冷凍艙對史蒂夫來說是多麼沉痛的傷害。

　　「……你再問我一次。」巴奇無法預知未來自己會對其他人造成什麼樣的傷害，但是他沒有辦法再一次丟下史蒂夫。

　　史蒂夫猛然抬起頭，「什麼？」

　　巴奇用力把梗在喉嚨的恐懼吞下，顫抖著語調說：「你在那間小酒館說的話，再問我一次。」

　　史蒂夫十分把握這一閃而逝的機會，他毫不猶豫，「你準備好要和美國隊長一起衝鋒陷陣了嗎？」

　　「當然不，那個我一樣從布魯克林來的小個子，笨得打架不知道逃跑，我得看著他。」

　　巴奇微微一笑，看著史蒂夫臉上彷彿被點亮的笑容，他告訴自己，從今往後，無論遇到什麼困難，他永遠都不會再次丟下史蒂夫。

　　就算要他再度失去所有，他也不會後悔──

 

 

fin


End file.
